Why Do We Have Him?
by HyperNinja21
Summary: Hazel is a 7 year old boy who got picked up by Greed and now lives with Greed's people. This is little pieces of his life with them...and is mostly fluff! w
1. Greed

**You want everything?**

**Hazel sat on the barstool in the devil's nest. He was staring at ****Greed****.**** Law**** looked at the young boy, who seemed not to notice he was leaning forward. **

**"You know Hazel, He will get annoyed with you if you keep starting at him. Just ask him." Hazel almost fell off the stool, but caught himself before he did. Hazel gave Law a questioning look. **

**"But what if he gets mad at me? Or thinks I am stupid?" Hazel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. **

**'Oh 7 year olds.' Law thought. **

**"Hey Hazel bring me a drink." Greed said and Hazel jumped off the stool and waited for the drink Law was pouring. Law handed the drink to Hazel who walked slowly over to Greed. He handed Greed the drink. Greed almost drank the whole think in one gulp. Hazel stood by Greed staring up at him. Greed looked down at the kid. Greed sighed and turned and looked Hazel square in the face. **

**"Why are you starting at me?" Hazel blushed as everyone in the room looked at him. **

**"Err ... I umm... Was just….umm."**

**"Spit it out kid." **

**"I was wondering when you said you want it all, do you really want everything?" Hazel asked starching out the word everything, while looking at Greed with big eyes. Greed smiled and did his whole speech about how he wants it all. **

**"I know all that stuff, cuz you say it all the time. But what about the other stuff. Like pain, or…or nightmares, what about headaches? And being scared, and getting hurt, and splinters, bug bites..." Hazel listed many more things. Everyone was listening to Hazel and where curious to hear Greed's reply. "And...and when you get that feeling when someone you love is getting hurt and you can't do anything about it! Wahaaaa!" Hazel started crying his hands trying to wipe his tears away but just getting wet and not helping. Greed looked around at the other people in the room for help. 'What do I do?' he mouthed at Marta. She shrugged and looked to Dorochet. He looked lost on the whole subject and looked to Law behind the bar, Law sighed, and pulled Dorochet into a quick one armed hug and then pushed him away. But Greed got the idea; comfort the kid. Then put a hand on Hazel's shoulder. The boy kept crying. Greed sighed and knelt down to the boy's eye level. Hazel's blue eyes meet Greed's purple eyes. **

**"Well kid it's against my nature to say I don't want anything. So I am going to tell you that I still want everything. And when all those things you said happen, and they sure do sound nasty, but how about when they happen..." he gave Hazel's dark hair a ruffle "You help me with them, alright?" Hazel nodded and sniffled one last time then yawned. "Hey does Hazel here have a bed time?" Greed asked as Hazel grabbed his legs and fell asleep almost in a standing up potion. "Oh great." Greed said and spent a large amount of time trying to pull Hazel off his legs without waking him. **

'**Why did I bring this kid?' Greed asked himself, but he smiled.**


	2. Kimbly

**Morning **

**"Hazel baby don't cry." Hazel's mother cooed to him. He tried to reach out and touch her but she just kept getting father away from him. **

**"Mama! Don't leave me!" she just kept moving away from him. "Mama!" Hazel woke up, and rolled on his side. 'It's been awhile since I have had that dream.' he thought. Then sat up and saw that his roommate, Dorochet, was gone. Hazel got up and put on his day clothes and brown boots; he walked to the door, and peeked out into the hallway. No one was there. **

**'I think it would be okay if I just be careful.' Hazel thought. He was told not to leave the room without Dorochet, or someone else. Hazel did not get why, but he thought it would be okay just this once. So he walked out and closed to door quietly then started to walk to the main room. Some ways down the hallway.**

**"Hey look it's the kid." a scary voice said from down the hallway. Two Chimeras stepped in front of Hazel, blocking his way. **

**"Greed told us not to touch the kid." one of them said. **

**"I will only hurt him a little. And he will not tell anyone right?" he asked Hazel as he grabbed his arm. Hazel gave a sharp cry. The chimera's grip tightened and Hazel felt like his arm was going to break. Then a small exploration went off "You chimeras never listen do you?" Hazel turned and looked at Kimbly. "Hazel." he said and motioned for Hazel to stand next to him. Hazel twisted out of the chimera's grip and hid behind Kimbly's leg. The two chimeras glared then stacked off. Hazel gripped the side of Kimbly's pants, and looked as if he was going to cry. Then Kimbly started walking to the main room, Hazel followed close behind. **

**"Mr. Kimbly thanks for helping me." Hazel said overly happy. Kimbly looked down at the kid. **

**"You got over that whole thing fast." Hazel smiled up at him. They got to the main room. **

**"Hazel? When did you get up?" Dolorchet asked. **

**"And what ya doing with Kimbly?" Greed asked. Hazel, smiled **

**"He helped me!" everyone looked at Kimbly. **

**"How?" **

**"Well I woke up and Dolorchet was not in the room and I did not want to stay there..." he put his hands behind his back "so I started to walk here..." **

**"You left the room with me!?" Dolorchet asked frustrated with Hazel. **

**"Well I did not know when you were coming back!" and so Hazel told everyone the story of what happened. **

**"Looks like I need to go beat up two chimeras." Greed said getting up. **

**"Hazel are you hungry?" Marta asked. Hazel nodded and walked over to her, and started to eat as pleas echoed through the hallways. Kimbly looked at Hazel. **

**'Why is this kid even with us?' he asked himself in pure wonderment. **


	3. Marta

**Haircut**

"**I'm scared." Hazel said bluntly as he sat in a chair with Marta standing over him with scissors. **

"**You said it yourself! You needed a haircut, and you do." She said "Now how short do you want it?"**

"**I don't know." She sighed and Greed along with Law, and Kimbly walked into the room. Hazel jumped out of the chair and ran over to Greed **

"**Help me she wants to cut my hair!" **

"**Hey you said you need a haircut! Don't make it sound like I just decided to chop it all off!" Marta yelled at Hazel. **

"**So you want to chop it all off?!" Hazel squeaked. Greed looked at the two. **

"**You could really use a haircut Hazel." Law said **

"**Yeah it looks like you have a mop on your head." Kimbly said and Hazel gave him a less than pleased look then looked up at Greed. **

"**Do you think I need one?" as Hazel finished asking the question Greed picked him up and put him over his shoulder. **

"**Oh yeah! You need one!" He said carrying Hazel back to the chair. As Greed put Hazel in the chair Hazel asked**

"**How should she cut it?" Greed looked at the kid's head "how about like mine?!" Hazel's eye got big, he looked up at Marta **

"**Anyway but that." Everyone but Greed laughed. **

"**Maybe she should just shave it all off." Greed said with a blank but devilish look. **

"**Noooo! Can't I just put it up?" Hazel asked **

"**I guess you could, but what if someone thinks you are a girl?" Marta asked trying to scare Hazel into letting her cut his hair. He looked at her with a confused face.**

"**But you're a girl and you don't have long hair." Marta looked hurt then huffed and crossed her arms. Now it was Greed's turn to laugh. Marta sighed and said**

"**Fine, does anyone have something we could use to put his hair up with?" everyone looked at each other. Kimbly shrugged **

"**I got a piece of string." He said holding it out. **

"**It's not going to explode on us is it?" Marta asked **

"**Really it hurts me for you to say I would blow up Hazel after I went through all the trouble to save him the other day… you on the other I might blow up." Marta snatched the string out of his hand. She pulled her fingers throw Hazel's hair she stopped and looked at Hazel **

"**Do you want it high or low?" Hazel thought **

"**How about in the middle?" Marta nodded and pulled his hair to half way then tied the string in. Leaving a two inch pigtail. **

"**There that looks better than I thought it would." Marta said **

"**I want to see it!" Hazel said claiming out of the chair and pulling Law with him to go look at his new hairdo. **

'**Why do we have this kid with us anyway?' she thought to herself but smiled then got a mean face as she turned to Kimbly,**

"**Hey Kimbly what did you say about blowing me up!?" Marta shouted at him.**

"**Oh nothing." **


	4. Dolorchet

**Outside**

**Hazel walked behind Dolorchet, with two boxes in his arms. Today they were moving stuff around and Hazel was more than happy to help. Dolorchet had noticed Hazel was trying to do everything he was. Dolorchet picked up another box and watched as Hazel attempted to pick up a big box. Dolorchet gave a little laugh and said "Hazel don't hurt yourself." **

"**But I want to help too!" Hazel said once again trying to pick up the box. He failed and moved to a smaller box. As they walked by the door, someone opened the door and sunlight streamed down into the bar. Hazel stopped and stared at the sunlight. A thought hit Dolrtchet **

'**I don't think Hazel has left this place since he got here.' "Hazel! Are you coming?" Dolorchet said holding the door open for Hazel with his foot. Hazel snapped out of his thoughts, and rushed over to Dolorchet. 'I should talk to Mr. Greed.' Dolorchet thought.**

**Later that night.**

"**Mr. Greed?" Dolorchet asked **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Today I noticed that Hazel has not been out of here since you brought him here. And I was wondering if…" Greed cut him off.**

"**You could take him out?" Greed shrugged "You can if he wants to." Dolorchet nodded. **

**The next day.**

**Dolorchet gently shook the sleeping Hazel awake. **

"**Mumm?" Hazel asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. **

"**Come on get dressed we have a full day."**

"**What we doin'?" Hazel asked putting on his shoes, then realizing he still had his pj pants on and have to take them off. Dolorchet tried to hide his laugh. **

"**I asked Mr. Greed if we could go get some stuff from up top." Hazel fell over then got up and looked at Dolorchet **

"**Like as in outside?!" **

"**Yeah." They made their way outside and got the stuff they needed to get. Well more like Dolorchet did and Hazel ran around looking at everything and talking with every person he can across. Also getting praised for how cute he was, and he was loving every second of it. At the moment Hazel was eating something a shopkeeper had given him. As he finished eating it he looked up at Dolorchet,**

"**I'm sorry I didn't ask if you wanted any of it." Hazel said reaching his left hand to cover a side of his face. Something that Dolorchet had noticed he did when he was nervous. **

"**It's alright I did not want any. They gave it to you, so don't worry." Hazel put his hand down and smiled at Dolorchet then ran ahead of him with his arms out going in zig-zag lines. Then Hazel turned the wrong way "Hazel it's this way!" **

"**Oh! I knew that!" Dolorchet laughed. **

'**Mr. Greed sure got all of us dragged into taking care of this kid. Why did he bring him to live with us?' Dolorchet asked himself as he laughed when Hazel tripped.**


	5. Law

**A/N- Hope you enjoy! This is a short one but still cute I think. Enjoy.  
**

**Sliding glasses**

**Hazel did not sleep well, just ask Dolorchet. Who kept getting woken up by the wide awake 7 year old. So due to that Hazel was sleeping sitting on a barstool with his head on the bar. A small puddle of drool had formed on the bar. Law stared at the boy. He lifted Hazel's head with one hand and the other whipped the drool puddle with the other. Then set Hazel's head back down. Hazel's nap took a good 4 hours. Every 20 minutes Law had cleaned up the drool. Hazel opened his eyes, and blinked while sitting up. He yawned as he stretched. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at Law. "How long did I sleep?" **

"**About 4 hours." Hazel stared at him **

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Wow." They sat and stood there. "Now what?" **

"**Everyone else had stuff to do. So I am not sure." **

"**Oh. Can I have a drink?" Hazel asked. Law nodded and poured him a glass of juice. Hazel took it and drank it in two gulps. "Can I have another?" Law nodded and poured him another glass then slid it over. Hazel's eye got wide as smiled at Law.**

"**You have to teach me how to do that!" he said trying to slide the glass back but it tipped over and spill all over the bar. "Oops." Law shook his head and sighed. Then filled up another glass then showed Hazel how to slide the glasses. After lots of spilled drinks and a long time of teaching. Hazel finally slid a glass across the bar with no problem.**

"**That is awesome! Thanks for teaching me!" Hazel smiled at Law. "I know it took some time, cuz I am a slow learner when it comes to stuff like that." Hazel covered a side of his face. Law remembered Dolorchet said something about Hazel doing that. **

"**It was not that bad teaching you. You should have seen how long it took to teach Marta." Law said and Hazel uncovered his face and laughed **

"**I bet that was funny!" Hazel laughed.**

'**How did this kid get mixed up in all this?' Law asked himself as he told Hazel the story.**


End file.
